This study will test 1) the linkage of genetic loci on chromosome 6p with abnormal smooth pursuit eye movements in schizophrenic patients, 2) the linkage of genetic loci flanking the alpha-7-nicotinic acetylcholine receptor gene on chromosome 15 with abnormal P50 auditory evoked-potentials in schizophrenia pedigrees, 3) the linkage of genetic loci associated with cPLA2 gene with abnormal arachidonic acid metabolism as evidenced by niacin-induced cutaneous erythema in schizophrenia pedigrees, and, 4) examine the degree of independent segregation of abnormal smooth pursuit eye movement, P50 gating dysfunction and abnormal arachidonic acid metabolism in schizophrenia pedigrees. This study is currently beginning recruitment of patients.